


Blue Lips

by LittleAGranger



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oneshot Kaneki Ken, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleAGranger/pseuds/LittleAGranger
Summary: "You've got blue lips." Acknowledged Kai from afar. He paused the music on his device and his smirk grew more visible. "It strangely suits you."After he glanced upon his reflection in the nearby bathroom mirror, Tyson warmly smiled and then peeked back to his lover. "All I need now is some mascara and some eyeshadow. Man, I would make such a pretty girl."





	Blue Lips

You can be so unpredictable when you are feeling unsafe.

"Demons?"

A petite smirk puckered up his dry lips and Kai rolled his swollen crimson eyes. His throat wrenched so tightly that he struggled to speak a single sentence. Every breath taken felt as if Kai was swallowing glass. His anxiety had really restricted his ability to communicate effectively.

"Demons."

Was all he could spare from his mouth, with his head tilting up against the solid wall. He had chosen to face the ceiling because he couldn't bear the thought of his boyfriend witnessing the destruction that permanently crippled his soul.

"Ah. Right then."

I just can't let these selfish monsters hurt you anymore.

A sudden flame ignited inside Tyson's figure. He straightened himself up and gazed around the hotel room to search for a few essentials – Kai's headphones, his mobile phone and few tissues. Once everything had been rounded up, the champion opened the window and pulled open a curtain.

Surprisingly to his advantage, the night sky was clear and the spring breeze was refreshing.

So far, so good. Everything is actually going according to plan, for once.

"Here."

Afterwards, Tyson approached his lover and sat down on the ground before him. He lightly slipped the headphones over Kai's head and he then briefly skimmed through Kai's phone to search for the music library – the music genres did seem a little unpredictable and unfamiliar to Tyson's knowledge, so he cautiously searched for a song that would change the mood.

Who the fuck is Korn?

"Listen to this and focus on the breeze as it brushes against your face. It will distract you from what's going on inside your head. Anyway, I'm going to have a bath, but give me a knock if you need me."

When Tyson had finished speaking, he chose a soothing tune and placed the mobile into his lover's lap. But before he could leave his boyfriend unattended, Tyson leant forwards and pressed a gentle kiss onto Kai's cheek, smudging the face paint ever so slightly.

I love you~

Now stunned by the sudden gesture, Kai lowered his head to reveal a priceless reaction. His were eyes wide, yet his mouth was parted – the Hiwatari clearly hadn't received this kind of treatment for his wounds.

However, it wasn't a bad idea~

Even though Kai was internally grateful, he shifted his head into Tyson's direction to watch him open the en-suite bathroom door. He looked so content and calm on the outside, but on the inside, Kai could sense the storm of worry that was brewing within Tyson's heart.

Over the years, the two had developed a connection that was unlike any other. No matter how hard the two had tried to disconnect themselves from their emotions when they faced the world, the other could always read what had been suppressed.

Usually, Kai or Tyson would give one another some space to deal with the suffocation. But not tonight – things were going to change. The pair were about to shatter that cycle like a weakened blade.

Tonight Tyson had stepped up his game to ensure that his boyfriend wouldn't suffer from the purgatory of his past. So when Kai recognised Tyson's hurt, he too chose to meet him halfway.

"You've got blue lips." Acknowledged Kai from afar. He paused the music on his device and his smirk grew more visible. "It strangely suits you."

After he glanced upon his reflection in the nearby bathroom mirror, Tyson warmly smiled and then peeked back to his lover. "All I need now is some mascara and some eyeshadow. Man, I would make such a pretty girl."

By this point, Kai had to completely remove the headphones from his ears to double check that he was hearing things properly. Still, that smile didn't fade from his lips. He got up onto his feet and Kai leaned into Tyson's personal space with a squint on his face.

He asked casually, "Tyson, is there something you want to tell me?"

"Uh?" That familiar dumb-folded expression appeared. "No?"

"I'll support you through whatever it is." Kai was amused by this wind-up. He was so distracted that the Hiwatari had pushed his demon into the back of his mind. "Your legs would look pale in a skirt. Would you like me to buy you some tights?"

"If you do that, I will set them on fire."

A snort flared through Kai's nostrils and he laughed loudly.

"And I would set them on fire in front of you too." Tyson clarified whilst laughing at the same time. "Oh, Kai, I do love you."

"I know you do." The Russian reached out his thumb to swipe it across Tyson's lips to remove the paint. "Because your eyes light up every time you see me."

"Oh, yea?" Tyson playfully rolled his eyes and laughed again, "Kai, you are supposed to say: 'Tyson, I love you too.' But I guess what you just said will do for now."

Kai cocked his neck aside and raised an eyebrow, "So, are you going in the shower, or what?" He purposely changed the topic to express his affection in another way.

"Why? Do you suddenly want one?" Teased the Granger with his eyes gleaming with excitement, "Because, we could compromise here and y'know, shower together?"

Plus this activity that I have in mind can reduce your anxiety and stress, Kai ;)~

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: As you guys read earlier, this little oneshot was inspired by real events. I do suffer from my demons on the odd occasion, but I've learnt so many distraction techniques that pick me up straight away. Never push away someone who adopts your demons with you – they are so brave and loyal. Granger~


End file.
